the_ever_aftersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapunzel de Chateies
Rapunzel is a character in the Ever Afters books by Shelby Bach . Rapunzel's full name is Rapunzel de Chateies. She is the Snow Queen 's half sister, and many people (especially the director, Mildred Grubb) judge her because of that. But Rapunzel is actually good, unlike her sister. Appearance Long silvery hair, always worn in a braid. She is described as looking like a teenager, but she also looks tired a lot which makes her look older. (she is often tired because of her ability to "see things" from the future.) She has a long scar along her neck. Personality A lot of people, especially Chase Turnleaf and Mildred Grubb, think that Rapunzel is "a little off her rocker", to quote Chase. They think this because she will give advice that she "sees" in visions, and the advice doesn't make sense at first. However, Rapunzel's advice has saved lives countless times. Some things Rapunzel Prophesied and their meanings "Bury the ashes after she leaves." This tells Rory to bury the ashes of Madame Benne's spell books after Lena accidentally burns it. This ends up triggering Lena's Tale. She gives Rory a light and tells her, "The young ones lie in the dark." Rory at first thinks that Rapunzel means they might need a night light on Lena's Tale, but then she and Chase end up fighting a litter of baby dragons in the dark, so she uses the light to be able to see and fight better. "Falling is the fastest way down." This might have saved Chase's and Rory's life when they were climbing down the beanstalk with a giant, Jimmy Searcaster, close behind them. Rory remembers Rapunzel's advice and jumps of the beanstalk, pulling a bleeding Chase after her. "Don't let them eat cake. DON"T LET THEM EAT CAKE!" Rapunzel yells this frantically as she realizes the fey fudge that everyone was eating had been poisoned by the Snow Queen, her sister. "Where others see a wall, or a mountain range, you see an escape." Rory remembers this advice when Chase, Ben and herself are stuck in the Glass Mountain with the Snow Queen. If broken, the walls in the mountain, which are made of glass, will reform in approximately 1.1 seconds. Rory sees a mountain range through one of the walls and realizes with her new ring from the West Wind, she can punch through the wall and save Chase, Ben and herself. They were carrying a cure to save about 300 people, so with this warning, Rapunzel helped Rory save 300 people. About the most important warning was not to Rory, but to Chase "The ice will rise. Rory will fall. Chase can catch her, but in the dark, you'll need to find her. Put Lena in charge of the light." So Lena reworked a light so that when Chase whistled it would light up. When Rory was falling off the ice burg to a certain death, Chase flew in and saved Rory. SPOILER ALERT: In the fourth and final book in the series, Of Enemies and Endings, Rapunzel gives up her Golden Apple in the Canon to save Lena LaMarelle after General Searcaster cut off her hands. This causes Rapunzel to turn to a silvery dust, and Lena to become the Rapunzel representative of the Canon who will live forever unless she is killed or gives up her Golden Apple. Trivia * The scar on Rapunzel's neck was made by the Snow Queen * She was traped in a tower for years * Rapunzel's tale was forced to happen by the Snow Queen Category:A to Z Category:Characters